


A Helping of Gobblepot

by Piggie50



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piggie50/pseuds/Piggie50
Summary: Drabbles of the duo





	1. The Penguin and the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf Jim has found his mate in Oswald.

He had tried his best to be good. Saint Jim.  
But the acid that acted as the life blood of this city kept wearing him down, gnawing at self-restraint and good morals. But he kept trying, trying to beat the darkness, trying to survive day by day. Until, on this particular job, everything changed.  
He was dispatched by Falcone to get rid of a snitch, to kill him in cold blood so that his own loyalty would not be questioned. He would never have killed an innocent person anyway—but especially not this one.  
It had taken one look into icy blue eyes, one inhalation of irresistible scent, and Jim knew: This was his mate.  
Jim had been turned into a werewolf years ago, and it was for this reason that he had been partnered with Harvey Bullock—the only other were on the force. He had never been more grateful for this fact until now.  
“I can’t,” Jim said, lowering his gun, eyes kept glued on his shivering mate. “I can’t,” he repeated, louder, “He’s my mate Harvey, I can’t kill him.”  
“Shit,” his partner muttered—a dead or hurt mate, once fully recognized, crippled a wolf, permanently. “We’ve gotta cover this up then,” Harvey told him, coming closr, “We have to fake his death.”  
It was these words that showed Jim that Harvey was not bad, that he was jaded and wary, but that he truly did care, deep down.  
Jim’s mate, Oswald Cobblepot, was still staring at the two of them, the spike of blood and fear tangible in the air.  
Jim turned to Harvey, “You’ll help me?”  
Harvey huffed, tucked his hands deeply into his coat pockets, then sighed. “God help me, yes. I’ll help you with this this, Boy Scout. We’re gonna have to work overtime for this punk.”  
Oswald gave another shudder.

Not knowing what else to do, Jim took Oswald back to his apartment—barely used since Barbara had left him—while he trusted Harvey to go tell Falcone that he had finished the job.  
His mate was understandably scared and confused, and Jim promised himself that he would do his best to explain things properly.  
Once inside the apartment, Jim turned to his mate, who stood cowering. “Have a seat,” he instructed politely.  
After Oswald had done so nervously, Jim took a seat atop his coffee table and stared, “You’ve heard of weres, I presume?”  
Oswald snorted, “Who hasn’t?” Then, seeming to realize that he had showed a bit of nerve he curled into himself once more.  
Jim took it in stride though. “Well, I’m a were,” he clarified, “And I’ve just discovered my other half, my mate, in you.”  
Oswald looked confused again, not that Jim could blame him. Weres were extremely secretive about themselves and their practices and culture.  
“I’m drawn to you,” the detective elaborated, slipping to the edge of the table and closer to his mate. “I second I saw you, I knew it. Now that I have you nothing else matters. I want to protect you, guard you, keep you. Without you, I am nothing!” This passionate explanation made Oswald freeze and clam up even further.  
“So,” he finally mumbled, “So, what you’re saying is that you’re stuck with me now. We’re bound together?”  
Jim nodded, wanting nothing more than to reach out and comfort his mate, but he held himself back. “I want to be bound to you,” he assured, “I don’t want anyone else now that I have you!”  
When Oswald didn’t reply Jim leaned back and sighed. “I’m going to look after you from now on,” he said earnestly. “You can count on me. And, maybe, with time, we can be friends—then, maybe something more.”  
Oswald looked up at that, “Friends?”  
There was something incredulous and seeking in his pale gaze, and it made everyone of Jim’s muscles twitch.

Jim Gordon had all but banished Oswald to the bathroom, but he couldn’t complain.  
The entire day seemed to swirl hazily within his mind: his wounds stung, Don Falcone’s words stuck in his head, almost biting the bullet, finding out the GCPD had two weres on the force, and then being told that he was someone’s mate—their one and only. Shocking. And a bit pleasing.  
Carefully, Oswald turned on the detective’s shower, shed his ruined clothing, and stepped inside the cubicle, letting the hot water run over his cold skin.  
Gordon’s words seemed to echo around him. Mates. Bound. Other half. Mates.  
It was almost too much to handle.  
Oswald Cobblepot was a man used to enduring abuse, to being trod upon, spying and sneaking, hiding who he was. But this was a whole new level of…everything. He was scared. But a different kind of scared than usual. He was scared to believe that this was true—that someone could possibly want him—for him.  
He liked this Detective James Gordon—savior of Gotham, champion of the people—the only one with a sense of justice in this town. But he was not sure if he could trust the good detective—not with himself at least.  
The water was beginning to run cold.  
Seizing James’s shampoo, Oswald washed his hair quickly, trying to numb his mind the way that he had taught himself. But…James Gordon. Gotham’s white knight, a were. Wanting Oswald. It was insane.  
Yet, as he fisted his hands in his hair, suds catching on his fingers, Oswald couldn’t help but believe it. Besides, he thought, even if they couldn’t truly be mates, they could be friends, Jim had said so.  
Plus, it wouldn’t hurt to have someone on his side. Someone who would be unfailingly loyal to him, someone who had as much, if not more, to lose than he did.

While Oswald busied himself with taking a shower, Jim allowed himelf to take a breath. This was all so overwhelming.  
Jim had never thought himself to be worthy of a mate, to be liable to find one. He had heard the tales: stories of infallible love, of the desire to be near your mate, of the devotion that would be expressed. Already, Jim could feel the fine threads of lust and affection twining around him, binding him to Oswald.  
Jim hadn’t been lying to his mate: Oswald could count on him, rely on his presence, on the friendship that was sure to come. He could tell that winning Oswald’s trust would not be easy. His mate was used to fear and abuse, sure of a system where loyalty was won and lost easily. He would prove himself then. Show that Jim was a man to be trusted, show that he was a useful partner, even if not entirely worthy.  
Jim could hear Oswald now, the water of the shower shutting off, still gurgling in the pipes; his mate opening the tiny closet door and drying himself off with the towels that could be found there.  
Jim knew the exact moment Oswald realized that he had no clothing to change into as his suit was beyond repair.  
Taking pity on his mate, Jim journeyed to his room and retrieved a pair of boxers, an old t-shirt, and a pair of faded pajama pants. Then, with care, he went to the bathroom, where he could just tell that Oswald was panicking, and knocked.  
“I’m leaving some clothes out here,” he called through the door. He walked away from the bathroom then, paying attention to the door opening, then reclosing, but not looking back. Trust.  
Trust was what Oswald needed, then he could relax.  
And it didn’t hurt that he was going to be relaxing in Jim’s clothes—which smelled like him.

A few minutes later Oswald emerged from the bathroom, his small frame swamped in Jim’s clothing—their mixed scents smelled divine.  
Taking a deep breath Oswald shuffled to sit on the couch, staring at Jim from across the coffee table. “Alright,” he said quietly, “We can try this. Us, I mean. The whole…mate, thing.”  
Feeling like a swarm of bees was in his stomach and fighting to get out Jim smiled, a real smile, one that had not made an appearance in years. Unexpectedly, Oswald grinned back.


	2. Gobble, Gobble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving with Oswald's mother. Oh dear.

Jim Gordon knew that it was stupid to be afraid of his boyfriend’s mother, but Gertrud Kapelput had a very forceful manner about herself, and Oswald loved her. So, Thanksgiving with her was a granted.  
Jim very much wanted her approval, for when the time came, he wanted nothing to hold Oswald back from accepting him, forever, in terms of marriage.  
So, here he was, sitting in the outdated and suffocating living room of Mrs. Kapelput (who had not invited Jim to call her anything else) with Oswald pressed against his side, his mother watching them with slitted eyes from the kitchen.  
“She doesn’t like me,” Jim murmured to his boyfriend out of the corner of his mouth.  
“She doesn’t know you,” Oswald corrected, “Not yet.” His hand shifted to lay on Jim’s leg, a clatter coming from the kitchen at that moment.  
“Are you sure I can’t help you Mrs. Kapelput,” Jim asked in his ‘I’m-a-public-worker’ voice.  
The woman smiled venomously, “Oh no, not at all, you’re a guest here.” But her eyes spoke volumes—Jim could imagine her thoughts of carving him up instead of the turkey.

The meal was every bit as awkward as Jim expected it to be: Oswald kept up most of the conversation, while Mrs. Kapelput glared daggers at Jim, as though she knew that Oswald’s leg was pressed against him under the table. Jim was glad that she could not read minds (he didn’t think/hoped) for surely she would kill him then and there if she knew what he was planning on doing to her son tonight.

After the meal was finished, Mrs. Kapelput and Oswald cleaned up—ignoring Jim’s attempts to help, then, with a barely civil good-bye, the two men left.  
“See now,” Oswald coaxed as they walked down the sidewalk, “that wasn’t too bad.”  
Jim managed a grunt.  
If this wasn’t ‘too bad’ he shuddered to think about Christmas—by which time he hoped to have his ring on Oswald’s finger.


	3. Jingle, Jingle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time.

Jim Gordon woke up on Christmas morning to a view of blindingly gray skies and white snow.  
Moaning, he rolled over and was greeted by a more welcoming sight: disheveled black hair swept across a pillow, a lean body encased in three layers of blankets and fleece pajamas. Oswald loved winter—but he loved his comforts too.  
Affection swelling within him, Jim shuffled forward until he was spooning his lover, his arms coming around Oswald’s waist, his nose buried in his pale neck. Jim squeezed his boyfriend’s waist, and knew exactly when Oswald awoke—his limbs became stiff, then, realizing who was behind him, relaxed, allowing himself to let out a little groan, a happy noise.  
“Merry Christmas,” Jim whispered into his ear.  
“Merry Christmas to you James,” Oswald said back, that lilt in his voice that meant that he was smiling.  
Wanting to see that smile for himself Jim moved back and rolled Oswald over, adoring the tiny grin he found on his lips, his icy eyes gleaming.  
“I love you,” he breathed, overcome with emotions, his heart pounding painfully in his chest.  
Oswald’s smile grew wider and shyer, “I love you too.”   
This was it.  
“Yeah,” Jim countered, “Well then, marry me.”  
Oswald froze and stared at him, eyes wide, his lips parting on a small gasp. “W-What?!” Why did he sound so heartbroken and awestruck?  
Wanting his intentions to be clear, Jim sat up and leaned over his lover, looking him in the eye. “Oswald Cobblepot, will you marry me?”  
The silence was so still, even the snow and city outside their window seemed to have stopped.  
Then, “Yes. Yes! Of course I will! Oh James, Jim!” Oswald flung himself at his new fiancée, their lips meeting in a passionate embrace as Jim tugged his lover close.  
This was all that he wanted, and with Oswald everything would be worth it, even having to go to dinner with his future mother-in-law later on.


	4. Our Hearts Meet By The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin AU

The time of mating had come again, and Oswald had the perfect partner in mind. Jim Gordon.  
Jim was kind, helpful, generous, and protective—exactly what was needed in a mate.  
But, more than that, Oswald loved his sleek feathers, his shining blue eyes, and his spirit.  
The tradition within the Gotham clan was to present one’s chosen mate with a precious pebble or stone, revealing one’s intent to mate.  
However, Oswald found it highly unlikely that he would be receiving such a stone from anyone—much less from Jim, his heart’s desire.  
Fish Mooney, a particularly vicious female penguin, had whispered to Oswald that Jim was planning on presenting another female, Barbara, with a pebble.  
Oswald had waved off the idea, but later, privately, he had worried and cried.  
Of course Jim would choose someone like Barbara—beautiful and graceful. He would never go after an outcast like Oswald—ever.  
So, Oswald skipped the ceremony and instead went up to a perching rock that overlooked the other milling penguins, all finding their perfect partners.  
He was just beginning to truly grieve his own fate when a throat was cleared behind him. Oswald turned, and was shocked to see none other than Jim, shuffling awkwardly before him.  
“Jim—what are you doing here?” How surprising.   
Jim looked up at him, “I—you weren’t at the ceremony—I looked for you. Falcone told me that you would probably be here.”  
Oswald blinked, “But, why were you trying to find me?”  
Jim smiled softly at him, then turned and picked something up from behind him with his beak. When he turned back and set it down again Oswald gasped.  
A beautiful stone, the color of the sea—changing from blue to green to gray in the starlight sat among the drab pebbles.  
“I wanted to present this to you,” Jim said quietly, “To ask you to be my mate.”  
Oswald couldn’t believe it, “But what about Barbara?!”  
Jim moved closer, “It’s always been you, Oswald.”  
Tears sprang to Oswald’s eyes, and he let out a quiet honk as he surged forward, nuzzling his new mate, the stone glimmering between them, reflecting the sea and sky, representing where their hearts would always meet.


	5. Dripping in the Shadows of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's Omega has been taken...something he will not tolerate.

Jim’s instincts were out of control. The beach and brine scent of Oswald as missing from his side, and Jim was in a haze, tracking the remnants of his own gunpowder and amber scent residue on the air.  
Oswald, Penguin, had been taken, his henchmen murdered in broad daylight, and Jim and Harvey had been called onto the case. Now, Jim had left Harvey behind, phasing into an Alpha looking for his Omega.  
Shadows rippled around him as he hunted, coming to a warehouse. Everything was red. Tooth and nail carved a path inside, and all Jim could think about was his mate as he maimed and killed.  
After the last enemy was dispatched, Jim found Oswald, tied to a chair, blood and beaten, but not, never, broken. He slashed through the rope, catching his mate in his arms and establishing that he was safe.  
“Jim, Jim,” Oswald’s voice was a balm, and his hands scrabbled into Jim’s short hair. Jim ignored his murmurs, breathing in his mate’s scent—sweet, yet scared—classic Omega. It was unlike Oswald.  
The inner Alpha raged, demanding more blood as payment for his mate’s fear.  
“Did they touch you?” He did not mean in a violent sway. No, the Alpha was possessive—and no other’s touch was tolerable.  
“No, no,” Oswald gasped, mouthing at his ear, hands gripping his shoulders.   
Inflamed, Jim tugged him back and let his Omega see the golden glow of his eyes—a warning, which his mate ignored. Oswald lunged forward, hungrily connecting their lips—needing reassurance, his lithe fingers carding once more through Jim’s hair. They stayed this way for a long time, Jim’s growls permeating the air, Oswald’s body growing pliant and limp in his embrace.   
Then, somewhere, a door opened.   
Jim surged away from his mate and shoved him behind his own full frame. But only Harvey was there.  
“Jesus Jim,” he muttered, “I just came to see if you needed help! But…I can see that you handled it just fine.”  
Jim glared, but Oswald shifted so that he could look at the other cop—Jim allowing it because Harvey was his pack-mate and completely uninterested in Oswald.  
“Everything is fine now,” he said, “Thank you—we will be along soon.”  
Harvey snorted but left.  
Oswald moved in front of his mate, staring up at him, “Everything is fine—isn’t it?”  
Jim huffed, trying to rein in his instincts. He tucked Oswald under his arm, “Yeah,” he replied, “Everything is fine.”


	6. Shadow Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey's view on the couple

Harvey Bullock had had to watch their whole courtship. From the time Jim realized that the snitch he had to kill was his mate, and having to rework a deal with Falcone. To seeing Jim pant after Oswald, one of the most skittish and psychotic Omegas he had ever met.  
Witnessing their first kiss from a rearview mirror was something that Harvey could have done without, but he was happy for them. Happy that Jim could relax around this tortured Omega—could be himself and bend the rules, at least a little.  
Seeing their heated glances, hurried make-out sessions, and their groping endeavors in the supply closet was a little too much though.  
Now, Jim Gordon was nothing without Oswald Cobblepot, and vice versa.  
Their devotion to each other (even to the point of retribution or even death) was inspiring, and Harvey was a little jealous of the obvious comfort and love they exuded.  
Harvey wanted something like that (maybe without the obsession and possessive behavior though) and he was pretty sure that his own mate would come along soon.  
Sometimes, mating bonds took a while to discover or show themselves—now all of them were instantaneous like the Gobblepot’s (as Harvey laughingly called the two of them).  
A hint of caramel on the air sometimes caught his attention—the undertone of ink and coffee indulgent.   
Then, one day, after watching Jim and Oswald leave the police station the answer came to him, literally.  
“Are you leaving now Detective?” Ed Nygma stood there, glasses perched on his nose, a smile on his lips, and a coffee in his hand.  
Harvey stared—the pieces all clicking into place. “Well shit,” he muttered aloud, then louder, “Actually, it looks like I’ll be staying a bit longer. Come on Ed, we need to talk.”


	7. In the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in an alleyway, together.

Sometimes, Oswald really wondered about his life. Currently, he was crushed against an alleyway wall, Jim, his Alpha, whom he had just saved from the villain of the week, against him.  
Before Jim had come into his life Oswald had been controlled—trying to make a living, and trying to ignore his own Omega nature. Jim made him rethink all of that.  
“I think they’re gone,” Jim’s whisper in his ear made him tremble.  
The two of them were pressed perfectly together, Oswald turned his head to look Jim in the eye, admiring the deep sea blue for a moment before the Alpha growled.  
“We can’t do this here,” he intoned, almost angrily.   
Oswald tipped his face up higher, “Why not?” Their relationship was still relatively new—Oswald still became tingly at the thought of actually having a mate.  
Jim leaned closer, his breath ghosting across the Omega’s lips, his hands resting on either sides of Oswald’s waist against the wall. “For one thing,” he murmured, “There’s a pack of murderous mob members hunting for us—and for another—you’re too good for a place like this.”  
Oswald closed his eyes, preening at Jim’s words, and inhaling his mate’s scent. As the scent rattled around the Omega’s sinuses Jim leaned back and away, pulling out his gun and looking down the alley.  
After a moment he nodded to himself then grabbed hold of Oswald’s hand, tugging him back the way that they had come before. “Come on,” Jim ordered, “Harvey was waiting for me earlier, he should still be here.” Caught up in all that was Jim Gordon, Oswald followed obediently.

*They have their first kiss as they come towards Harvey’s car—which he has to witness from the rearview mirror.


	8. Heated Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald's Heat hits.

This was the worst possible thing, ever. Here he was, Oswald Cobblepot, stuck in a closet of his own building, his henchmen outside, driving away any interested Alphas that dared to come near. Oswald’s heat had arrived, his first since realizing his mate bond with Jim. Now, it was the worst it had ever been, already.  
He ached all over, and an itch was there, just under his skin, making his suit nearly unbearable. He wanted Jim—craved his mate, needed him.  
Oswald and Jim had not done very much, they had still been figuring things out—waiting. But now, Oswald didn’t feel like waiting any longer.  
“Boss,” Butch’s voice came from outside of the door, unaffected as he was a Beta, “I called your mate, he should be here soon.”  
Mate. Jim.   
Oswald shook his head, trying to clear it. His senses were becoming heightened, but his brain was slowing down, preparing to enter a haze that would soon be filled by his mate. Oswald groaned into his fist, annoyed at his own natural affliction. Suddenly, he froze.  
There, on the air, was a scant hint of Jim’s scent—gunpowder, amber, and Oswald’s own scent mixed.  
Jim was here, he had come for him.  
As if summoned, the closet door flew open and revealed none other than his mate.  
Gasping, Oswald lurched forward and into his Alpha’s arms, Jim’s low growl punctuating the air around them.  
“You’re here,” Oswald murmured, burying his face in Jim’s jacket.  
Jim’s arms banded around the Omega’s waist tighter, snarling as he scented him. “I’m here,” he finally said back, and Oswald closed his eyes, content, for the moment.


	9. Shadowy Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald's Heat continues.

Jim didn’t understand why everything with Oswald was so difficult—yet so right. His little mate was undeniably sadistic, but also irresistible.   
Jim had heard others talk about how mating was a give and take relationship—but with his own Omega it felt more like a compromise. They looked after each other—protection settling over them like a filmy veil as they remained wrapped up in each other.  
Jim could stare into those icy eyes for what seemed like eternity, unconcerned about the rotten world around them, his senses sinking into Oswald, Oswald, Oswald.  
The need to keep his mate close, to make the Omega crave nothing else but him was insatiable. The want to smother those smirking lips with his own, to swallow harsh words and whimpers, this want could never, ever be quelled.  
But now, this want and need were amplified, the call of Oswald’s heat was irrefutable, and Jim found his body responding.  
Leaving Harvey behind at the station, Jim hurried to his mate—the frantic need to covet Oswald, to cozy him into a den or nest, to keep him safe was fighting within him.  
Surrounded by his henchmen (and, more importantly, by Betas), Oswald was safe until Jim could get to him—and even enabled by heat the Omega was sure to be able to take care of himself.  
Jim’s instincts were pounding and writhing within him—reacting more forcefully as he screeched to a stop outside of Oswald’s current hideout.  
He was here. He would be able to protect his mate now, that much was certain.


	10. The Shadow of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Oswald's Heat.

As soon as Jim had secured Oswald within his car and had growled at Butch and the other Betas, he dove into the car himself. Oswald was almost writhing in the passenger seat, his hands clawing at the seatbelt that Jim had wrapped around him, his mouth was parted wide as he panted.  
The heat was building within his veins, under his skin, pain coming forth, in need of pleasure to balance it out.  
Jim bit the inside of his cheek, trying to tune out the smell and sounds of his mate.  
“Jim, James, please,” Oswald tried to reach over to him but the detective caught his hand in a firm grip and harshly pushed it down into the passenger seat cushion.  
“Wait Oswald,” Jim growled, swallowing roughly as saliva caught in his mouth, filling in preparation to bite, to cement a bond with his mate. But not now. Now, he had to focus on getting his Omega to Jim’s apartment, into the Heat Room that he had prepared in hopes of this.

They did not seem to arrive at Jim’s apartment until hours later—which was truly only minutes.  
Jim man-handled Oswald from the car into the building, his grip tight as he shoved them into the elevator. Oswald struggled against him, his hands groping across the Alpha’s sides, his touch gentle yet needy. Jim held his breath as the elevator went higher and higher, low growls escaping him all the while.  
Finally, the elevator dinged open and Jim pulled Oswald out with him, the Omega whining while Jim searched his pockets for his keys a bit frantically. Once located, Jim jammed the key into the lock, twisted viciously, then pushed it open with a loud bang, towing the two of them inside after it.   
As soon as the door was locked and dead-bolted Oswald threw himself into his mate’s arms, their lips colliding forcefully. Jim both relaxed and tensed up into the kiss, his arms coming up to wrap around Oswald’s waist like steel bands. Oswald whimpered, his fingers tangling within Jim’s short hair.  
Trying to think, the Alpha ripped his mouth away from the other’s his breath coming out in rough pants. Oswald continued to clutch onto him, pressing small kisses to his mate’s jaw line.  
Breathing deeply, Jim began to walk them backwards, deeper into the apartment, his instincts screaming at him not to go through with his plan.  
“I want you Oswald,” he mumbled into his mate’s ear, “I want you so much.”  
The Omega keened happily in response, a nose that turned into a yowling yelp as he was pushed backwards into the Heat Room, Jim closing the automatic locking door in his face.  
From within, Oswald cried out, the sound piercing Jim’s heart as he sank to the ground across from the door, trying to rein in his feelings and instincts.


	11. A Shadow of a Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Heat.

When Oswald woke up he realized that he was in an unfamiliar place, the air smothered with his scent, with only the faintest tinge of gunpowder and amber peeking through. Jim.  
Feeling sore and exhausted, Oswald pulled himself up on the bed, the feeling of dried sweat on his skin disgusting.   
Slowly, he remembered the throes of his Heat, remembered Jim, coming for him, taking him away, then pushing him in here, leaving him before the Heat made Oswald do something that he would come to regret later. Embarrassed, Oswald hung his head, covering his eyes with his hands, his moan of distress cutting through the silence.  
“Okay,” he muttered to himself a few minutes later, “Everything is fine. It’s just nature, and Jim understands that, after all, he respected your wishes and put you in here.” But still, a bitter taste seemed to coat his throat. Jim had locked him away—did that mean that he did not want Oswald?  
Trying to push these unwelcome thoughts aside, Oswald carefully removed himself from the small bed that he laid on, and went about retrieving his clothes, which were strewn wildly around the room.  
Once sufficiently covered, Oswald took a deep breath and went over to the door. It clicked, unlocking as he turned it, and as Oswald opened it he caught sight of Jim, the Alpha sitting on the floor across from and outside of the doorway, dark rings under his eyes, his blue irises dark. Almost as if he had been there the entire time, unmoving…Oswald blushed.


	12. Shadow of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Heat.

Oswald and Jim stared at each other.   
Then, Oswald blurted, “Thank you!”  
Jim’s eyes shone with surprise and he parted his chapped lips slowly, “What?”  
Oswald tightened his grip on the door jamb, nerves beginning to eat at him. “Thank you,” he repeated, avoiding his mate’s eyes, “You could have…been taken into my Heat, but you were not, and…I want you to know that I appreciate and admire that.”  
Jim watched him for a minute before he said, “You weren’t yourself. I would never do something that you didn’t want.” There was a hint of a question there.  
“You’re right,” Oswald spluttered, “I didn’t want it, not then, not like that.”  
Slowly, Jim stood from his position, his hand coming out to gently grasp Oswald’s chin, raising his face so that they could look into each other’s eyes. “I will take you in any shape or form that you come in Oswald,” Jim whispered, “But I will never, ever hurt you.”  
Oswald stared into his mate’s dark blue eyes, held captive by the dark pupils and the love he saw there, and that was also reflected too. His heart pounded in his chest, and it felt as though a million butterflies were swarming in his throat, struggling to escape. To relieve the pressure upon them Oswald opened his mouth and out slipped, “I love you.”  
Jim’s fingers went tighter against his skin.


	13. Our Shadowy Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you."

“I love you.”   
The words rang in Jim’s ears, echoing in his mind, banging around triumphantly in the cob-webby parts, making everything spark. And there was Oswald, staring up at him wide-eyed, like his words were unwelcome. How wrong he was.  
Jim’s grip was tight on Oswald’s chin so he gentled it, reaching out with his other arm to wrap it around the Omega and tug him close. Oswald gasped, and a myriad of emotions flashed through his light eyes.  
They had been through so much together: pain and suffering, mercy and forgiveness, passion and redemption. But never before had all of those moments, all of those feelings mingled together so perfectly until this one moment.  
“I love you too,” the words, spoken so lowly, seemed to chorus between the space of them loudly.  
Oswald bit his lip hard, a genuine smile tugging at is mouth before he leaned forward and pressed their lips together tenderly, soft as a brush of a moth’s wing.  
Now, at this moment, they were perfect together, and as their limbs tangled together intimately, lovingly, nothing could break them apart, no matter how dark the shadows of their city, Gotham, became.


	14. Sapphire in the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald is jealous.

Oswald could not believe what he was seeing.   
It had been three weeks since his Heat, and he and Jim had been moving steadily deeper into their relationship. But now, as he and Butch had been leaving one of Oswald’s restaurants he had seen it: Jim, in street clothing, with a woman hanging off of his arm, whispering into her ear.  
A pang went through Oswald, and he found himself feeling terribly glad that Butch was a Beta, which meant his less keen senses could not take notice of Oswald’s inner turmoil. Taking advantage of that, Oswald tore his gaze away from his mate, who had not noticed him in all that time, and ignored the ache in his chest to crawl into his awaiting ride, Butch closing the door behind him, blocking Oswald’s view of the traitorous Alpha…

Later, Oswald sulked in his office, tapping a pen against a pile of paperwork, his mood turned foul and simmering. He didn’t understand. Things had been going so well between he and Jim, it didn’t make sense at all for the Alpha to turn to someone else.  
In all of their time together Jim had never so much as looked at another.  
But…Oswald couldn’t get the memory of painted nails digging into the meat of his mate’s forearm out of his mind. Nor could he forget the sight of those ruby red lips almost touching the Alpha’s ear.  
It was painful. Too painful.  
Perhaps Oswald was too involved, perhaps this was all wrong. Maybe…maybe it would be best to end it now, he thought remorsefully, before things could go anymore wrong…

Jim could not believe what he was hearing. “What do you mean you’re canceling?” It was highly unusual for Oswald to cancel his plans with anyone, let alone his mate, but there was his breathy voice on the phone, canceling on him!  
“Something just came up,” Oswald intoned, but his voice was odd.  
“Are you sure that’s all,” Jim asked, gripping his cell phone tightly.   
There was a tense silence for a moment before Oswald said, hesitating, “No, that’s not all.” Jim held his breath, waiting for Oswald to go on, which he did. “I saw you today,” the Omega went on, “With that woman on your arm! Why would you do that James? We’ve been so content, so happy lately, so why would you seek out another now?!”  
The passionate words soaked through the speakers, floating into Jim’s brain and making everything go haywire. “No! Oswald no!” He cried into the phone, “I am happy with you, I am! That woman, her name is Liza, she’s helping me with a case! We were posing as a couple to cull a serial killer out!” He paused to suck some air in, “I told you,” he gentled his voice, “I would never hurt you, never. I only want you, I thought that was obvious.” He fell quiet, and the silence that descended between them seemed ominous to him.  
Then, “I’m coming over,” Oswald said clearly, then hung up.  
Strangely, those three words were the most soothing thing that Jim could have heard at the moment.  
Across from him, Harvey scowled at his desk.


	15. Eye of the Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is jealous.

Jim gripped the steering wheel hard, the plastic creaking beneath his hands. There was Oswald, nestled in a wheel of lamplight by the docks, one of his spies talking to him, both ignoring Jim’s puttering car. The spy, Antonio Bavara, was a new recruit of Penguin’s and worked in Maroni’s circuit, watchful and useful. And also an Alpha.  
Bavara’s body language all but screamed his interest towards Oswald: Dilated pupils overshadowing his dark irises, rapid swallowing as the Omega talked, not to mention the way his body angled itself towards his boss’s.   
Jim barely suppressed a growl. Out of the two of them Jim had always assumed that Oswald would be the more possessive one—his insecurity and psychotic impulses steering him to be. And Oswald was, but now, as Jim was faced with another Alpha’s interest in his mate, Jim wondered if his earlier hypothesis was false.   
He bit the inside of his cheek and focused back on the pair in front of him. Oswald was nodding and murmuring something, leaning on his umbrella, exhausted.  
Jim wanted nothing more than to take his Omega home and lull him to sleep. And maybe to disembowel Bavara too.   
Oswald was turning away now, striding crookedly over to Jim’s car. Bavara watched him go, and Jim let him feel the heat of his glare before giving all of his attention back to his mate.  
Oswald flashed him a quick, true grin before he moved to open the car door. Something simultaneously eased and tensed with Jim then, and the beast purred as the Omega’s scent washed over him at his arrival.  
But watch out Bavara, he thought as Oswald began to chatter to him, because when it comes to my Omega or moral, I’ll choose him every time.


	16. Down in the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot and cold.

A spread of abandoned Chinese food lay on the coffee table, the owners of the feast too enraptured by one another to pay it any mind.  
Jim sat on his leather couch, his hands running up and down Oswald’s sides, whom was straddling his lip, his fingers tangled in the Alpha’s hair, their lips smothering each other.  
The evening had started out simply, Oswald coming over to Jim’s apartment, bringing dinner with him, and they had settled easily. But half-way through the meal Jim had said something, he didn’t know what, and Oswald had sent him the most heated and haunting look that he had ever experienced.  
Food had been forgotten, and all of their senses were suddenly attuned to each other. The Omega had leapt at him, and their grand affair had started.  
Oswald’s ocean scent was becoming more pronounced, expanding into the room and filtering into Jim’s lungs. His own scent was rising to accompany his mate’s, gunpowder and ozone combining to create a dangerous union.   
Then, as Jim made to grip his Omega’s hips, Oswald was out of his grasp, a smile nestled upon his reddened lips.   
“You’re wonderful,” he chirped as he picked up his box of lo mein.  
Jim stared at him, agog. Oh well, he tried to reason, when you have an Omega like Oswald this is what it means to be mates: Hot one minute, then cold the next.


	17. Umbrellas & Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU

“Come on Jim, don’t flake out on me now. Let’s just kill this Oswald guy and get it over with.”   
Both the cop and the mobster froze at Harvey’s words. The gun in Jim’s hand started to quiver as his hand shook, while Oswald himself was shivering.  
A moment passed before Jim pulled the gun away and shoved his suit and dress shirt sleeve back from his arm to reveal the name “Oswald C.”  
So stupefied was he that Oswald did nothing as Jim grabbed hold of him and gently rolled up his own sleeve, the man’s eyes lighting up as he stared down at the name “James G.” imprinted on the pale skin.  
From the side Harvey looked green. “Shit,” he said, “Shit, shit Jim! What are we going to do?!”  
Jim licked his lips and stared down into the eyes of his soulmate. Were any other eyes so pale and icy and blue? Realizing that his partner was babbling he finally spoke, “We fake his death. You know that I can’t—“  
“Can’t kill your own soulmate,” Harvey cut in, “No one can, boy scout. But what are we going to do with him after that? I’m pretty sure some people will notice a dead man walking!”  
At this Oswald piped up, “Don’t make me leave Gotham, this is my home, I have nowhere else to go!”  
Jim reached out to tug him to his feet, “No one is going to make you go. It would be better if you did, but…I’m not sure I could bear it.” He glanced away, embarrassed at the words and how easily they came.  
Harvey scoffed behind them, “If you stays, he’s useful. He will pass along information to us about anything and everything. Got it?”  
Oswald frowned but nodded, “Yes.”  
Jim slyly reached out and took his hand, “Come on, we can’t stay here. I’ll take you back to my apartment.”  
Oswald stared at their intertwined hands for a long minute before he nodded, turning his head as they walked to hide the growing smile on his face.


	18. Half Of What You Think Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven Universe Gems AU

Oswald still remembered the fear of being Fish Moonstone’s Pearl; made to do and watch terrible things, humiliated, degraded. But then Jim, his darling Jasper, had come to save him.  
Jim was a rebel, intent on bringing down the corrupted Homeworld rule—which he did. He saved everyone, and helped the young Black Diamond, Bruce, come to terms with leadership.   
Oswald loved Jim, worshipped him, even when the Jasper did not have time for him. He allowed the Pearl to follow him around, even let him help sometimes, and it was always better than when he was with Moonstone.  
But Jim did not return his affections. Harvey, Jim’s Amethyst friend, made sure to remind Oswald of that constantly. And even Oswald’s best friend, Ed, an Olive Pearl, tried to let him down easy.  
Even so, Oswald did not give up easily. But…today was one of the bad days, when he felt useless and worthless, and only found sanctuary in the old Kindergartens. It was said that Off Color Gems used to reside here, but they no longer had anything to fear, so they too had left this dismal area. That suited Oswald just fine. While alone he could wallow in self-pity, let himself feel as he should not, and let it go. Until, that was, the footsteps were heard.  
Oswald only just managed to wipe his eyes in time for Jim to come around the corner, the Jasper’s gaze finding him quickly.  
“Oh Oswald,” he said, seeing through the Pearl’s façade and into his sorrows, “What happened?”  
Numbing himself, like he used to do in front of Moonstone, Oswald smiled, perfectly, like he was meant to, “Nothing’s wrong.”  
Jim frowned and came closer, kneeling in front of him, “Don’t lie,” he said quietly,   
“Harvey told me how you feel—he also told me to wise up or someone else might move in.”  
Oswald froze. Harvey? He thought the Amethyst hated him, but now he was helping? “I—I—“ Oswald hung his head, “It’s true.”  
Jim inched closer, “Why didn’t you tell me?”   
Oswald found that the tears were coming back. “Look at you,” he blurted, “You’re the savior, and so wonderful, you could have anyone you want! I know everyone, from Barbara the Morganite, to Selina the Cat’s Eye loves you! I could never compete with that!” and now he was hysterical.   
“You don’t have to.”  
Oswald looked up at Jim’s serious reply, “W-What?”  
Jim stared into his eyes, “You would never have to compete with any of that, you never could—you are above it all.” He grinned and leaned forward so their foreheads touched. “For so long my thoughts have been consumed by a beautiful Black Pearl, and now, I know that he feels the same. So, let’s be together, please?”  
Oswald pulled back to look into those deep eyes again, “Yes, always.”  
Jim’s answering smile far outshone any Gem.


End file.
